


The Number 7

by Ender_the_Detective



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Dumbledore is somewhere between evil and chessmaster, Friendship, Harry is the Player, No romance (yet), Older sister Niko, Protective Niko, please don't beat me to hard I tried, protective Calamus, protective Silver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_the_Detective/pseuds/Ender_the_Detective
Summary: Harry Potter was seven when he made his first friend, he was seven when he learned his name, he was seven when he helped save a world, he was seven when he left the Dursley's, he was seven when he escaped plans made for him years in advance, he was seven when he got a family, and he was seven when his life changed for the better.Seven things, only seven things that happened to a 7 year old, and yet, those seven things would permanently change two separate worlds, for better or for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven year old Harry Potter was huddled in his cupboard, hands clamped over his ears while his cousin, Dudley Dursley, threw one of his biggest fits yet, complete with whining, screaming, hitting, throwing, and and lots of tears.

He had just gotten a new computer game called Oneshot after begging his father, Vernon Dursley, for an hour straight. He had no idea what it was about but he heard a group of "cool" older kids talking about it and decided that he needed it.

After barely five minutes of playing it Dudley had thrown another smaller fit when he was unable to puzzle his way out of the starting room. After another minute of crocodile tears he had closed the game to go to bed, but not without a promise that his father would help him in the morning. Dudley headed up stairs to sleep, unknowingly that would the lives of both wizarding world and a small child would be completely changed by his actions.

The very next day was when everything started going downhill, when Dudley woke up he went straight from wolfing down the equivalent of a full grown pig to the computer, apparently ready to give the game another try. When he sat down and started the game back up he was silent for a total of thirty seconds before he started to wail.

Harry, having not even known of Dudley having a new game due to him spending more time in the cupboard than out, was instantly terrified when he heard his cousins screech, he knew he got blamed for everything more often than not and was expecting Uncle Vernon the burst in with his cane any second, but it never came.

This was entirely because of Dudley's monumental tantrum, he was used to having almost infinite chances and his mistakes almost constantly tolerated, to have him lose a game over something he legitimately had no idea about (cause who reads warnings, it was just a stupid cat) he could no longer access his new game.

Dudleys parents attempted to calm him as he destroyed fine china, windows, and eardrums, but almost nothing seemed to work, almost. Vernon was finally able to console him by promising that they would go out right now and buy him not one, not two, but three new expensive video games of his choice.

And with that the Dursley family loaded into the car, completely forgetting about the quiet boy they left in the cupboard. They would be gone for three hours in total as Dudley would convince his parents to not only go to the higher quality game store further away, but also buy him five games instead of three, with another tantrum in between.

Around thirty minutes after they left a young, abused, Harry Potter would creep out of his cupboard filled with nervous curiosity, he knew if he was caught out without permission he would be beat but something inside urged him to figure out what exactly had caused Dudleys category five tantrum.

He wandered around for a bit before his eyes were drawn to the small, still running computer on the desk in the living room. On it was the wiki description of the game Vernon was using to figure out exactly what happened.

Harry nervously glance out the window again before shuffling to the chair and pulling himself up. Turing back to the monster he squinted his eyes behind the barely helping glasses.

"OneShot. OneShot is a surreal top down Puzzle/Adventure game with unique gameplay capabilities. You are to guide a friendly child, Niko, through a mysterious world on a mission to restore its long-dead sun. The world knows you exist."

Harry's eyes widened a bit at the description, a friendly child, he had never met anyone who was friendly before (actually he had, they just had never been friendly to him, or they just plain out avoided him due to the Dursley's already spreading rumors that he was a violent, problem child and Dudley's gang beating up anyone still brave enough to try and befriend him.) Maybe they would want to be friends with him.

Harry instantly wilted over this thought, who would want to be friends with a freak like him... But still, it couldn't hurt to try.

With surprisingly smooth movements (from Dudley making him play with him just to beat him, he was hit whenever he won) harry exited out of the wiki page and came face to face with the still running window that read in blood red block letters

**YOU KILLED NIKO**

Harry teared up a little, it couldn't be over yet, he didn't even get a chance to try being her friend. While Harry was used to feeling fear and regret he had never actually felt disappointment to often, so when he did it usually packed a punch. With small tears running down his face Harry slumped in the chair, defeated.

Now there are two kinds of accidental magic, a wizards own magic responding to their will, or the stronger form is when lady magic comes to help one of her gifted herself. The second type is exceedingly rare because while Lady Magic is technically omnipotent and omniscient, she had to focus into a single conscious to do anything, and that took time and concentration.

Abused gifted are actually quite a sore spot for her because they are the only bit of her gifted the she is unable to help, this is due to the fact that making a single conscious takes anywhere between a few months to a year, and between that time the abused child's magic usually explodes of into its own accidental magic to protect its host, violently. This either kills the child instantly through drain or causes circumstances in which the child is killed, all while Lady Magic is helpless.

This normally would have been the case with Harry as well but one factor had gotten in the way, certain chess master had placed some blocks on his pawns capabilities to ensure that he did not cause just that scenario. Due to this block Lady Magic had more than enough time to focus almost all of her conscious directly on Harry.

Lady Magic was contemplating how to this child from his rather grim fate. Usually she would just manipulate mortal authorities into finding the abuse, but she knew that the chess master would just wipe their minds of the whole thing and the child would be placed right back here, she could see it in the timelines.

When the child pulled himself up to machine Lady Magic knew what to do, she would send the child away, to place where he would be out of reach and cared for, another world, another universe. "At least until he needs to complete the prophecy" she amended, "then I can give him the choice of staying or going" she didn't want Fate breathing down her neck.

And Lady Magic knew just the universe, she grinned as she looked at the child. It would take a bit of time to gather enough energy to punch through the multiverse barrier in a safe way, maybe one of those things mortals called months, she snorted, all the deities found the mortals invention of time hilarious.

She turned her thoughts back to the child that was now looking at what was a pale representation of his soon to be home and grinned, flicking her metaphorical finger she sent a spark of her magic into the machine, it was now not a knock off but a true way for the child to communicate with the other universe, the core one, not a shoot off timeline, and if she made sure the child would be able to make a friend in the sun-bearer, who was going to complain.

Harry was about to hop back off the chair and go back to his cupboard when the screen of the monitor seemed to flash and glow with an otherworldly glow for a second before it switched to a girl older than him with cat ears lying on a bed in a old broken room.

Suddenly what looked like a chat box line popped up on the bottom of the window with a caption that simply said the word.

_Speak to Niko_

 


	2. Named

_Speak to Niko_

 

Harry stared at the screen in incomprehension before glee took over. He rushed to comply.

 

_Hello_

 

The cat girl seemed to start for a second before she nervously looked around the room.

 

**He-Hello!? Where are you?**

 

Harry paused for a second, was he supposed to tell her that he was playing a computer game?

 

_I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell you that, but I can say that I’m here to help you save this world and get you home by guiding you._

 

She jumped again before responding.

 

**O-Oh, OK… My names Niko. who are you?**

 

_My relatives call me freak…_

 

Niko frowned, she remembered a boy in class who called himself mean things before, when she told her mom the boy disappeared for a week and a half then showed back up, he seemed to get a little happier each day from then on. Her mom then told her that if she saw anymore kids calling themselves mean names or hurting themselves on purpose she was be nice to them and tell her as soon as possible, because they were probably being bullied at home and the adults could stop it.

 

**Is that really your name?**

 

_Its what my relatives call me…_

 

Niko’s frown deepened.

 

**That’s can’t be your real name, your relatives must be big jerks to call you that.**

 

Harry was stunned, no one had ever just insulted his relatives before.

 

**Whats your real name?**

 

_I don’t know._

 

Niko frowned a bit more before she seemed to perk up

 

**That just means that we get to make up a name for you!**

 

_O-OK_

 

**Hmmmmm**

 

Harry shifted nervously.

 

**Hmmmmm**

 

_You really don’t have to-_

 

**Got it!**

 

Harry jumped.

 

**My mom always said that if I had been a boy she would have named me Lucas, how about Lucas?**

 

Harry glanced away from the screen for a moment, it felt nice to have a name that was not “Freak”, “Boy”, or “It”.

 

Niko seemed to get nervous after a minute of silence _._

 

**Do you not like it, because we can think of something else if you want-**

 

_No!_

 

Niko was silent.

 

_No, its just, its nice to have a real name, I love it  
_

_Thank you_

 

This got Niko to give a shy smile.

 

**It’s no problem, everyone deserves a name**

 

There was a comfortable “silence” between the two of them before Harry remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

 

_Oh yeah I’m supposed to help you_

 

Niko jumped to her feet.

 

**Lets get going then, whats the first thing**

 

Harry gave the room she was in a quick once over.

 

_I guess we should get out of this room_

 

**Yeah**

 

Niko walked to the door and jiggled the handle before backing away with a dejected look and sighed.

 

**It’s locked**

 

Harry frowned.

 

_Maybe there’s something around the room that will help us_

 

She nodded and searched around the room, checking the bookshelf and the small bathroom, they found nothing.

 

_Check the computer, meybe there’s something on there._

 

Niko nodded before moving to the computer, she only stayed there for a second before she pushed away with a frown.

 

**The computers locked too**

 

Niko frowned and walked to the window looking stumped. Harry frowned and scanned the room again, this tiem more closely, hoping to find something helpful. He had to squint but he could just make out a bulge in the carpet.

 

_Niko, I think there’s something under the carpet near the bookshelf_

 

Niko turned from where she was lookking out the window and walked over, leaning down she stuck her hand under the carpet and eventually fished out what looked like a TV remote.

 

**Good find but I don’t see how this is going to help us**

 

Harry glanced to the window that Niko was just at, there was a faint light shining through onto the floor.

 

_Maybe you can bring it to the window and see whats on it, nothing can hurt at this point right?_

 

Niko nodded and walked back to the window, when she got there she held the remote under the faint light.

 

**All I can make out is 1, 7, 3, 6, and 7**

 

_Maybe the computer?_

 

**Couldn’t hurt to try**

 

Niko walked back over to the computer and sat down in the chair.

 

Harry could here clicking sounds coming from the computer before a happy sounding chime cam through the speakers. Sudddenly the moniter switched from birds eye to first persson showing the now unlocked computers desktop. As he reached for the mouse a notification poped up, not within the game window, but as a seperate notification.

 

~~WELL, THIS IS NEW~~

 

~~BUT NO MATTER~~

 

~~I HOPE YOU REALIZE THAT THIS WORLLD IS ALREADY DYING~~

 

~~YOUR JOB IS TO SAVE NIKO~~

 

~~REMBER~~

 

~~**YOU ONLY HAVE ONE SHOT HADRIAN** ~~

 

*click*

 

Harry jumped along with Niko, the opressing feel that had settled over the room without notice suddenly dissappeared.

 

Niko turned to see that the door that was locked before was now slightly open.

 

_Niko_

 

**Yeah**

 

_I’m going to save both you and this world okay_

 

**OK, Lucas… Thanks**

 

_No problem,_

 

**Hey Lucas**

 

_Yeah_

 

**Do you think Hadrian you’r real name**

 

_Maybe… but I think I like Lucas better, it came from my friend instead of a computer_

 

**Friends?**

 

_Aren’t we friends?_

 

Harry, no, Lucas, suddenly felt very sad yet stupid, tears starting to form in his eyes. Of course they wern’t friends, who would want to be friends with a freak like him, how could he ven think that.

 

**Of course were friends, well I mean I consider you my friend but I just didn’t know if you wanted to be friends-**

 

_I-I would love to be friends Niko_

 

**O-OK friends**

 

Both Lucas and Niko smiled and there was a stretch of comfotable silence.

 

**We should get going**

 

_Yeah_

 

And with that Niko backed away from the computer and heaeded towards the door.

 

On the other side of the door was a kitchen with two more locked doors, one had a strange lighbulb shaped indent in it and the other was actually pretty normal. The room itself was evidently rather chilly because Lucas could see Niko shiver and pull her scarf tighter.

 

Scanning the room Lucas could see a fireplace with wood in it just to the left of the door.

 

_Maybe we can light the fireplace_

 

**Good idea**

 

 

Niko and Lucas Then checked around the room, in every nook and cranny. All they really got was a bottle of alcohol from the fridge.

 

_My uncle beats me more then usual when he drinks that stuff, but he doesn’t drink it very often, it smells bad_

 

Niko frowned, she was disliking Lucas’s relatives more and more by the minute, she would tell mama about it when she found her.

 

**Hmmmm**

 

Niko glanced from the bottle, to the still spraking TV, to the bedroom door.

 

_What is it Niko?_

 

**Give me a second**

 

Niko then walked back to the bathroom where she remebered seeing the old dried up plant, she broke off a branch and walked back to the lving room, branch in one hand and bottle in the other. When she reached the living room she tore a bit of the couch fabric off and wrapped it around the end of the stick. Putting the unlit torch down she pulled the cork off the bottle and put it in her pocket, picking her torch back up in her now free hand she poured the alcohol onto the end. Niko then turned to the TV and carefully moved the torch to the sparking part of the TV.

 

As soon as it touched the TV the torch lit up, paniced Niko almost dropped it. She quickly dashed over to the fireplace and threw the whole stick in. The fireplace lit up and insantly started crackling merrily.

 

Lucas was amazed.

 

_Whered you learn to do that?_

 

**Saw it in a movie once**

 

With the room lit up Lucas could now see it all a lot more clearly, everything was very dusty and the floor was cracked in places, the only thing that seemed to be in good condition was the door with the strange lightbulb indent.

 

As Lucas looked around he noticed something behind Niko, it was stuck in the wood but it seemed to flash in the firelight.

 

_Hey Niko theres something on the ground behind you_

 

Niko turned from where she was watching the fire and imedianlty noticed tto mentioned object, leaning down she took a second to dig it out of the wood.

 

**It’s a key**

 

_ Maybe it goes to the door on your left _

 

Niko turned and walked toward the door, testing the key in the lock was rewarded with a clicking sound and the door sliding open. On the otherside of the door was a long set of stairs heading downwards, at the end there was a surpringly bight yellow light shining.

 

**What do you think that is**

 

_I don’t know, but I think we should find out_

 

Niko nodded and started walking down the stairs, each step creaking ominously. When they reached the bottom they were greeted with a rather strange sight. There was a large lighbulb laying on the floor not connecting to anything giving of all the light, just looking at it filled Lucas and Niko with a warm feeling.

 

_H-hey Niko_

 

**Yeah**

 

_I think we should take it with us, I-I think its the other doors key and it can be used a-as a source of light_

 

**Okay**

 

Niko leaned down and grabbed the lightbulb in both hands.

 

**Hey Lucas, do you feel… warm?**

 

_Yeah, it feels good_

 

**Yeah**

 

Lucas and Niko the headed back up the stairs and to the Lightbulb door. Niko slide the Lightbulb into the open slot and gasped as the whole door lit up with a yellow glow, it kept on getting brighter and brighter until the moniters glow was lighting up the entire house. Suddenly the glow cut out and Niko was in a different room, the lightbulb lying beside her.

 

_Niko! Niko! Are you alright!?_

 

**Yeah, yeah, I’m fine**

 

Lucas sighed in relief.

 

_Good, thats good_

 

Niko yawned and looked at the random bed that was next to her.

 

**Hey Lucas, do you mind if I take a nap**

 

Lucas smiled and yawned himself

 

_Go ahead, I’m a bit tired myself_

 

**G’night**

 

_Good night_

 

And with that Niko climbed into the bed and closed her eyes.

 

As soon as that happened more words appeared on the screen, similar to the ones earlier on the computer.

 

~~HAVING NIKO SLEEP IN BEDS LIKE THESE WILL ALLOW YOU TO SAVE YOUR PROGRESS AND CLOSE THE GAME WIHTOUT KILLING NIKO.~~

 

~~WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO THIS~~

 

~~YES~~

 

~~NO~~

 

Lucas selected yes, as soon as he did the game closed. Leaning back in the chair Lucas closed his eyes and sighed happily, today he had made his first friend.

 

The sound of a car door closing had his eyes snapping open, he leapt out of the chair and dashed back through the living room, diving into the still open cupboard he closed the door just seconds before the front door opened and the sound of his relatives filled the house.

 

It didn’t matter, for some reason he just knew that it was going to get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, tried to fix the summary and made this new chapter, hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I bent the way the game works a little to fit the story and the description isn't great, but still, does anyone see where I want to go with this.


End file.
